


Paging Dr. Fai

by WavesOver



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ... for now, 9 out of 10 times it's Yugioh with me, Doctor Fai, Fai hides his pain behind a smile, Hospital, Kuro is a grump who cares, M/M, Multi, Nurse Kuro, Overprotective brother Kurogane, Slow Burn, Slow-burn Puzzleship, Yami in a wheelchair, and you're in the sidelines cleaning up all the damage, but just warning you ahead of time, gremlin Yami, it's Yugioh, no beta we die like men, no one whose important to the main cast, sassy baby brother Yami, secret crossover, shitty corrupt hospital that gets better in story, smiling stepford Fai, there is a betting pool on how long it will take for Fai and Kurogane to get together, there's a dead body straight out the gate, they don't know about it, well more like Yami pinning over an oblivious Yugi, when there's an action/horror series happening around you, will reveal when the characters start playing an active part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Kurogane Suwa had too much to deal with. Shitty, lazy doctors. A city so corrupt you can find an asshole around every corner. Some vigilante-wannabe with a sadistic streak takingcareof said asshole. And to top it all off there's this new hot-shot doc inhishospital.But fate is fun and soon he and Fai have to deal with the craziness surrounding them... and their growing feelings for each other.Update Bi-weekly.Weekly updates on Saturday with the option to skip that week.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Meeting the New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by [this prompt](https://kyoko0001.tumblr.com/post/617073901513670656/kurofai-fics-i-would-love-to-write-but-the-drug) which fueled my engines, in more ways than one. Of course, I put a few twists of my own in here

“Hey did you hear?” Miyuki asks as she was getting the sludge that the staff calls coffee here.

“What,” he grumbles, having to deal with _another_ case of the asshole thinking more of his next break then the patient in front of him.

Makes him question just who the hell is checking over this guy’s records. Of course, they could just be as shitty as he is for all he knows.

Miyuki hums, “Well, starting today there’s a new surgeon in internal.”

Huh? Maybe he was finally getting a break?

“He just got out of school.”

And he takes that back.

“Tch, so they want a fresh face to fuck everything up _more_? And least I know what bullshit Goyu’s going to pull. Probably thinks he’s some hot shit,” he complained sipping on his own sludge to wake himself up.

“Well, I’d like to think so, considering I was in the top percentile.”

He spits his coffee out, coughing as he tries to recover from the asshole that just snuck behind him.

He turned, ready to tear them a new one… only to see the most beautiful blue eyes stare back at him.

He was struck by him. So struck that he didn’t even move until the guy offered his hand.

“I’m Fai. Fai D. Flowright, newest resident surgeon here, and according to you, a bit of hot shit.”

That comment brought him out of his trance and brought him back to reality. That this is another asshole who’d need _him_ to deal with everything and won’t take this shit seriously. He’s even a foreigner… though considering where they are, that’s not much of a surprise.

“Tch, Suwa,” he stated, letting him know all he needs.

“Hm? And does Mister Grump have a first name,” the bastard teases.

“None that _you_ need to know,” he hissed before his pager beeps, telling him that he’s got to go on the double.

He runs out, seeing a patient wheeled in with a shit ton of bleeding. Too much, since it’s bleeding over the cover.

He sighs. Just another day at Domino General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Makes Tsubasa fic mix per instructions*
> 
> *tastes it*
> 
> *goes over to pantry*
> 
> *pours in some Yugioh up in here*
> 
> I regret nothing.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's whose come to read this story. Now let me tell you up front... I have no idea of either the inner working of a Japanese hospital or how the heck Fai would get from one country to another or any of that. This is fanfiction and you should take everything here with a grain of salt.
> 
> Also changing the rule to be weeky instead of bi-weeky with the option of not doing it if the chapter isn't done on time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

He watches as hottie nurse leaves with his colleague, though not before McHottie gave him a withering glare as he left.

He releases his breath, both glad and somewhat disappointed by how he acted with him. He was usually better at that sort of thing. but that face...

He sat down, swirling his lukewarm tea in his cup, trying to get a hold on his nerves being in a new country where he’s only semi-fluent in the language (he’s only thankful that Domino’s probably one of the most westernized cities in Japan, with people from all over the world settling here), working under a classmate of his professor’s whose has a bad case of burn-out and a deadened streak from one of his biggest cases dying due to mysterious circumstances… at least that's what he’s been _told_.

The reality of the man was… less than his stories, absent-minded and callous to his patients, it’s hard to believe that they are one in the same.

But there he was, Ashura with Doctor Goyu, smiles on their faces, beers from that place in Belgium that he alway talks about, along with other credential that show that he’s indeed that man.

He was given a run-down of his hours, light since it was his first day, and was introduced to several people already, though Suwa was not among them.

He went about the rest of his day, getting the rundown, doing some preliminary paperwork for some individuals, being a comforting presence for some of the younger patients, all the while his mind calls back to the patient that came in, the one who seemed to be bleeding all his blood out.

And soon he had his opportunity.

He was filling out his last piece of paperwork for the day, making sure his notes were accurate for the next person to get Homri’s file, when one of the nurses came in.

Funny enough, she’s the exact one who was speaking to the gruff yet handsome man from this morning.

“Excuse me, have you seen Doctor Goyu?” she asked, a pensive look on her face.

“No, no I haven’t Miss… Sakurai, Right?” he replied, making sure that he read her name tag correctly.

She nodded, shuffling the files in her hand, “Yes, well, I need him to look over these files for the surgeries tomorrow, and the signature for Sohma’s surgery and…”

He came over and put his hand on the files, taking her out of her ramble.

“How about I take them to him, hm?” he offered, giving her his dopiest smile as he did so.

She nodded in relief, a tired smile on her face.

“Thank you, it’s been a day and I need a nap or twenty.”

“Of course, you do so much, it’s only natural,” he said, buttering her up like he’s learned since he was a foster kids, giving them the biggest fake grin and make sure they keep him around for a while. Plus, it never hurts to have an inside with the nurses.

They said their goodbyes before he left, searching through the building until he learns that the doctor’s on the roof.

He went over, taking in the stoic air about the man.

“Sir?” he broke through, the papers weighing him down more than he though.

“Hm? Oh, that. Just… put it on my desk. I’ll get to it in the morning,” he said, waving his hand behind him.

“Alright… if you're sure,” he replied back as he turned around, before Goyu’s voice came up again.

“And come back when you’re done. There’s something I need to tell you.”

The heck?

He ran down, putting the files on and giving his arms a long-deserved break before going back, wondering if it has anything to do with the body from this morning.

He joins Doctor Goyu on the roof, taking in him smoking a pack as he looks off at the distance.

“Sir?” 

“Hm?” he says as he flicks his ashes to the wind

“Why… why did you act so...?” he started, trying to figure out the man in front of him, before Goyu answered, getting what he was going for.

“Well, that’s just it. This city’s a cesspool that no one gets up from. Take that guy who just came in. richest guy in town, a big, bad CEO who makes more on the toilet then we make in a year. Has the world at his fingertips. Just jumped out his own damn building. Just like that,” he said with a snap for emphasis.

He looks across the city, at the tallest building in the distance, it’s steel-blue KC now a harsh orange as the sun sets, and just wonders what the hell he’s getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like to state that you should not take everything here as fact. Take everything to do with internal policies of the hospital with a grain of salt.


	3. A Bit of Trust

After about a month there, he seems to get along with most everyone on staff. With one tall, dark, and unfortunately handsome exception.

It seems whenever he tries to get close to the man; a little chat here and there, a bit of teasing as he administers the medication, a cute nickname to ruffle his feathers. (He knows that it annoys him… but it’s just too fun teasing him like this.)

All that got him was glares and grumbles and his calling him an idiot. (Well that, and the other thousand insults he has on the ready to strike him with.)

And it’s not like he was expecting to be everyone’s friend, especially since the head Doctor seems to want him to succeed him. (Which definitely didn’t help him with Kuro-gruff.) But there was something about him… like a piece of him saw him and recognized him as his…

But that’s silly! magic’s not real… right?

Oddly enough, his opportunity to get close to the grumpy head nurse came with an unexpected patient… and a more unexpected reveal about the mysterious nurse.

*****

He was checking in on a teen, blond, came in for taser shocks. He was admitted by his friends, a brown-haired boy who did most of the lifting, a girl with the same hair color, and a boy with the oddist hairstyle he’s ever seen, a punk style black mane with a ruby edge, contrasting with the soft blond bangs that frame a sweet face that more fits a child then the teen he is, judging by the fact that he and the brunet have the same cloths from the local school.

“Is he alright?” the smallest asked, his eyes full of worry.

“Well he’s already woken up once, right?” he said with a hopeful tone, trying to keep the group of kids calm as he tests the unconscious reactions of the blond. 

Checked over the body, looking at the pupils and testing their reaction to light, note the bruises and finish up his initial observation of the boy.

He left to go to his other patients for the day, giving the group a sympathetic smile before he left, promising to return.

It was about two hours but he managed it, finding only the smallest there, looking at his friend’s form with tears in his eyes.

“Hey,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Has he woken up yet?’

The boy shook his head, reasonably upset at the state of his friend.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be O.K., though there may be some difficulties he’d have to deal with,” he offered as words of comfort, hoping this would help him in some way.

And in comes Suwa, eyes blazing as he opens the door, ready to yell at him for something before taking in the boy on the bed, his eyes showing worry and betrayal before rage filled his eyes once again.

“The hell is this? I though you’ve gotten  _ past _ that stupid bullshit after you got into High School? I though you wanted to do better?” he shouted, gesturining angrily at the boy on the cot, “I though you wanted to make something of yourself? To do better than your old man? To be good enough for-”

“L-leave Jounochi-kun alone,” the small boy with the punk-style haircut shouted, his body shaking but still defending his friend from Suwa’s rage.

Suwa pulled back, shock and something else on his face as he looks down on the timid teen.

He felt the tension in the room rise as the smaller’s pain and rage at his friend is directed onto Suwa, who uncharacteristically said nothing.

“Sorry there,” he said, putting a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Kuro-grump’s probably just as worried as you are. He just has a funny way of showing it.”

Suwa’s eyes just narrowed as he regains himself.

“The hell did you just call me,” he yelled, anger no doubt, but there was a gentleness to it, a relief from whatever it was that caused him to act so odd.

“Kuro-grump. Do you like it?” he said, smiling a guileless smile at the nurse.

But before he could yell at him more, the patient on the bed stirred.

The blond in the bed’s eyes opened as he looked around, zeroing in on the tall nurse that was there.

“Hehe, sorry boss,” he said, his hand going to the back of his head as he acted like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

The tension faded as Kuro-grump crossed his arms, his arms on full display.

“Tch, you should. I thought you promised to keep out of that shit.”

“Yeah well,” he said, looking away, “but just because I’m done with Hirutani doesn’t mean he’s done with me. Threatened my whole class if I wouldn’t go with him.”

Kuro nodded as if that’s enough of an explanation.

“You still should have called. You got people counting on you, and if the runt’s anything, it’s that you have people you can count on as well,” he scolded. Like a mama hen and her chickies. Or a dog.

He started laughing, amused by Kuro as a mama dog to the blond.

“The hell are you laughing about,” he barked, which just made him laugh louder.

The taller man goes to shut up the blond, ready to shut him up when the door opened, wheels squeaking as a wheelchair rolls into the room.

“Hey, Kurie, you forgot your bento,” a shout came from the door, and a teen rolled into the room. A teen with the same hair as ‘Yug’ and the same ruby red eyes as Suwa.

Jou laughed, “Awkwarddddd....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y’all know, Yugi was, like, five minutes from getting into a shadow game with Kuro. Just sayin’.


	4. Baby Brother Blues

He stares out, watching the clouds go by, trying to reconcile the image of the Kurogane he knows that the Kurogane he saw, just for a moment. The side of Kurogane that only his _brother_ saw.

His mind brings up the image of a face, a perfect replica of his own, but also not his.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” one of the staff from on staff asked, the one who works in the psychiatric ward of the hospital.

He turned, seeing Kamui beside him.

“Yeah? What’s eatin’ ya?” his friend asked.

He saw over the two of them Subaru, the resident psychologist of their hospital, checking over some paperwork.

“Subaru? Did you know Suwa has a younger brother?” he asked.

The two others acted surprised (at least he wasn’t the only one), but Subaru just nods.

“Yes, he doesn’t come that often, but I have seen Yami-kun a few times,” he said ever so polite, “Though it’s not that surprising you didn’t. Suwa-san is a very private person… though he might also be doing it just as much for his brother as for himself.”

“Hm? How odd…” he pondered, wondering the reason. I mean, he hasn’t seen many people in wheelchairs since he got here but that doesn't mean it's rare.

“Oh, are you talking about our little Mermaid?” Goyu added as he sat down, taking out his own lunch without a care in the world.

“Mermaid?” Kamui asked.

“Well, that’s his condition,” Goyu said, going back to his sandwich with gusto before elaborating, “he was born with Sirenomelia, a condition where a fetus’s lower extremities are fused together instead of developing normally. It's actually a surprise he’s been alive for so long, what with all his health complications. Actually,” he bit down hard on his sandwich, “I wouldn’t give him much longer. I mean, he’s lived longer than most people with the condition.”

He left, disappointed that Goyu was so… _blase_ at someone dying. And a co-worker’s close family member too.

He sat in an abandoned hall, near the patient that was checked in by his mother. Apparently he believes that his body is made of clock parts…. Something he once collected fervently. 

“Doctor Flowright?”

He looks up to see Sakurai looking down at him, a worried and unease look on her face.

“Ah, sorry Miyu-chan,” he apologized, trying to hide his own worries from the nurse in front of him, “Just… a bit off since I learned that Kuro-rough has a brother… especially one wit-”

“I see,” she replied, some of the tension leaving her as she helps him up, “Well, that’s no surprise. Kurogane’s always been a private person, keeping work and his personal life separate. I didn’t even meet Yami until he came in for surgery.”

“Hm?”

She nodded, more to herself then him.

“Yeah, he was worried all night while it was happening. I’m pretty sure that the reason that he’s even a nurse to begin with was because of Yami,” she added softly, leaning on the wall across the hall, "but I'm glad he is. He really does care about people, and everything that his brother deals with gives him the drive to help out whenever he can. At least, I think so."

That’s…. Unexpected. And…..

A face came to him, a face much like his own, but not his, terror and heart-break in those eyes as they were separated, each of them reaching out to the other, hoping that somehow _that_ would let a miracle happen.

He makes his decision.

*****

He was dreaming again. He knows this because the house looks the same as his high school days.

He was wearing his kendo uniform, rushing back home when he hear the call that his Mom collapsed.

She was in her room, laying on the bad, with Pop beside her, looking at her so tenderly.

He was shouting. Words of worry that he’d lose Mom. She never was that well physically. That doesn’t change the strength of her character, being someone who could bring anyone down with a few words and a look, but her body was far more fragile than her spirit.

He saw his dad shake his head, indicating that it wasn’t what he was yelling that got mom down.

His lips parted, ready to reveal the words that would change the course of his life….

“Kurie! Someone’s at the door for you!”

His eyes opened.

‘ _Fucking brat,_ ’ he thought with a smile.

He then got ready for the day, some slacks and a clean black shirt, a trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and he was ready for the day.

He went over to the coffee machine and found that Yami had already made it for him, black with no sugar and _DEFINITELY_ no cream.

He takes a long sip, just… enjoying the moment.

He spotted Yami in the kitchen, looking over the crudely drawn map that the spikey-haired kid gave him.

It was weird, but... after the initial shock of seeing someone with a similar hairstyle, (and considering how fucking weird it was, more or less that that’s shit’s actually natural. He has the baby pictures to prove it.) the two clicked. Like puzzles. (or broken sword pieces. He still has the shittly glued wooden sword from when the brat broke it while he was still getting use to his chair.)

He looks up from the sheet to stare back at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said.

“Hm,” he shrugged, his eyes trained back to the paper in his hand, “And I thought you were in a hurry?”

“...What?”

The brat rolled his eyes before giving him a judgy look.

“Did you forget? The guy at the door? The one I _told_ you about?”

...Shit!

He marched to the door, not wanting to give the brat any satisfaction in seeing him worked up over it, and pulled the door open.

He looked into the hall to see… the idiot still there.

“Hey,” he waved, a bag in hand, from that takoyaki stand they have that he sometimes has as a treat. The other one had a box from a local cafe, no doubt for himself. Everyone at work knew how much he hated sweets.

Joke’s on him, Yami’s got the sweet tooth in the family, something that he constantly bemoans due to the fact he does most of the grocery shopping.

He stared.

“How the heck did you get my address?” he asked, bewildered at the sight of the hot-shot doc from overseas in front of him.

“Well,” he replied, leaning on the side of the door, his hair falling over his face as he does so, “I got it from Miyu-chan. Can’t get you something and just let your little treat cool down, huh?”he 

He shook the bag, reminding him of his delectable hostage.

… Fucking hell.

“Come in,” he ‘greeted’, with the blond walking comfortably inside.

He went over to the table and set up three plates with utensils and a knife, with Yami looking curiously at that, before getting a kettle on and heating up some water. (He has no idea what the blond likes but tea’s always a safe bet.)

Fai came in and started cutting up the cake, with the brat salivating at the sight.

The blond laughed at him.

“Like it?” he teased, with the brat nodding back.

He then gave a dramatic sigh, “Then I suppose, that I’ll just _have_ to divide it between us, since Kuro-doom’s doesn’t care for such things.”

He then posed dramatically, almost leaning towards the ground as he bemoans his own lack of a sweet tooth.

Which was broken by the dumbass's laughter at he rolls his eyes at him.

And now that brat was giggling with him.

“Better savor that cake,” he stressed, getting the tea into the mugs and pouring in the hot water, “Cause that’s the only sweet thing you’re getting today.”

“What?” the brat shouts “Who decided that?”

“Me, that’s who,” he said before taking the already divided sweets and putting them high on the shelf for good measure.

The brat grumbles at that, with Fai having an odd wistful look in his corn-blue eyes.

“What?” he hissed as he put the teas on the table, with the brat putting in sugar and cream, wheeling over to his room before shutting the door, the map laying underneath the cake on his lap. 

“Oh, nothing,” he replied, pouring in cream to his tea until it was more milk than tea, “Just enjoying you being so brotherly.”

They sat there in silence, sipping their representative beverages, him eating his takoyaki and Fai dipping his donuts into the warm milk.

It was an odd sort of quiet. The kind you have when you know you want to say something, have to say something, but you don’t really have the words. Or you’re left waiting for something, but you don’t know what.

The clock ticks on, neither of them willing to breach the topic… until the blond sighed in deep before speaking.

“I’m sorry that I learned such a thing so randomly,” he said, devoid of that too-easy grin, a fake-ass face he puts on for everyone. But not now. Not for this.

“Tch, it’s not like it’s a secret,” he replied, taking the peace offering and pulling them out of the bag.

It was odd… it’s not exactly something he hides. Not really. But… for some reason, he didn’t want him to know. Didn't want him to know about his brother and the shit he does outside of work.

he looked away.

“But still…” he replied, cradling his mug in his hands, lost in whatever he sees in the muddy waters.

“Tch,” he snapped, not wanting this… thing to get mixed with their work, “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, it was going to come out anyway, so it might as well have happened there.”

“Hehe, even for your arch-enemy?” the blond had the nerve to tease.

“Tch, like hell you’re my arch-enemy. Hell, you’re not even in the top **ten** of dumbasses I have to work with.”

The blond giggled at that before offering his hand.

“So… truce?”

He took his hand into his own and shook.

“Truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, you may think that I’m making up the illness Yami has… but it’s real. Very rare and most fetuses that have it die before they’re born, but it’s real. In fact, there are several cases of it documented, with the longest living person with the condition living until they were 27.


	5. Why is THAT there?

Things have gotten a bit better between him and the idiot. The idiot being the hotshot doc from overseas. The idiot he _definitely_ doesn’t have a crush on, thank you very much, Miyuki. But overall things are a _tiny_ bit better.

Well, a lot better, but like hell he was going to admit it. **Especially** to the blond in question.

But even with the new thing between them, he still enjoyed seeing him suffer, as seen by his current look of trauma.

He gave an evil chuckle. Seems like even the golden boy’s got to go on ass-digging duty.

The blond turned wide eyes to him, given him the first thing to anything like a real emotion, a glare for surprising him, before it was sucked back into the void that he keeps the rest of his real self, his face returning to it’s natural mask.

Well…. We can’t have _that_ can we?

“Let me guess… you got the Penguin Guy, right?” he asked, his face being answer enough as his eyes lit up in disturbed recognition.

“He’s… come more than once?”

He nodded.

“Pretty much everyone on staff had to deal with him at some point… course, better the toy than something more… serious,” he replied, giving his own wicked grin.

“... Why would he-” he started, before he interrupted.

“He’s a rich asshole who's friends with other rich assholes. I’m sure they have their ways,” he answered, leaving with a spring in his step at the disturbed look on the blond’s face… well, until he had to deal with the _jackass._

*******

It was the day after explaining to hotshot the _illustrious_ clients they had on the regular, with him wheeling Yami to the place that the kid had talked to him about, his legs covered in the same blanket that started this oddball… aquantacecy?

He’d be hardpress to call it a friendship, even though they ended up talking every night since they met. Which he knows because he’s seen the lights in Yami’s room on when he came in from a late shift, the second house phone squirreled away in some secret location by the teen.

Whatever.

It was a bit farther than the local one close to their apartment building, but not by much… close to the local high school and everything.

It was a quaint game shop, filled with all sorts of things that he and Yami can play at home… even a few that he could bring to Yami’s support meetings or back home to play with Mom and Dad.

“Yami-kun! Over here,” the kid waved, Kat and two others beside him.

“Yugi,” his brother shouted, rolling over to him so Yugi can give him a hug.

It was an awkward one, Yugi trying to no crash on his lap while Yami’s just not use to such things in general, but the affection was there. Not that he’s much help.

Sue him, he’s bad at physical shit.

“Hey Boss,” Kat greeted, confusing the brunet next to him.

“Boss?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, ignoring the look his friend was giving him, “Boss works at the hospital. Helped me kick my ass to the “right path”, whatever that means.”

“Tch, all I did was tell you what you needed to hear, you’re the one who followed through” he dismissed, because for as messed-up as Kat’s home life was, he was a good kid at heart, wanting to be someone his sister could look up to. He gets that.

Things calmed down as they started talking, the kid’s grandpa giving a selling pitch on some games, which he ignored. (He was never one for staying still and doing that kind of shit. Didn’t help that he also kind of sucked at them too.)

He just leaned against the wall, just taking everything in as his brother and his new companions getting along, geeking out over the games that line the shelves.

Which is why he spotted the train wreak as it happened.

“Um,” the brunette girl of the group started, her face flushed as she looked at Yami, who was busy looking at the game in front of him, “Excuse me?”

“Hm?” the brat made to show he heard, the same kind of noise he makes when he’s trying to talk to him and he’s thinking about what to play after dinner.

She was attractive, in the way that got girls noticed in high school. At least he thinks so. He knew he was gay since forever so he’s probably not the best indicator of what’s hot according to the straight population. But he assumes that she’s attractive, at least. The kind of attractive that never needed to flirt because she’s already got their attention.

Which means it shouldn’t have surprised him that she was so bad at flirting herself.

“So… is everything, you know, working under there?” she asked, pointing to the blanket on his lap. The blacket with all the game stuff on it that the kid recognized at the hospital.

“ _What_ did you say?” Brat replied, offended at the very question.

Which is reasonable. He’d be pissed too if it wasn’t so sad (and funny) that _that_ was her attempt at flirting with him.

She looked shocked at his reply. But before she said anything else, Yami went after her.

“Do you know how fucking rude that is? Do you even hear yourself? It’s like me asking if you can fuck a 10-inch dildo?”

The hell he’d learn about an inch?

“ _Excuse me_ ,” she shouted back, indignation in her voice.

“You heard me.”

She huffs, her cheeks puffing out like a squirrels, “Well, I can see why you don’t have any friends with that kind of attitude.”

“Anzu-” the kid shouts, shocked at his friend’s reply, probably going to say something else, when he’s interrupted. But one who was insulted.

Yami, being the shit he is, chuckles at the insult, a dark low thing that he probably got from him dealing with idiots who wanted to start something with him.

“Well, you see,” he starts, rolling towards her, his smile full of dark humor, “I was invited by Yugi. And while I would definitely like to get closer to him, that doesn’t mean that I have to get closer to _you._ And no offence, but assuming that _I_ don’t want to deal with you and your creepy questions doesn’t mean I don’t have friends. I have them. People who I can talk to about _allll_ the bullshit I have to deal with for shit I can’t really control, with creepy, invasive questions like your’s being a significant part of it. So **don’t** assume we have to get along, because I’m not here to play those games.”

He then rolls away, probably wanting some space from her. The kid follows. Probably trying to smooth things over.

He looks back at her, and he sees the tears lining her eyes, probably not used to dealing with someone so blunt. Which, frankly, he _had_ to do to keep people from looking at him like a sideshow.

Course, he’s like that too and he’s doesn’t have a reason for it. Well, not an obvious one.

Still, he _does_ feel bad for her...

“Listen kid,” he started before she glared at him.

“I’m not a kid,” she started, and even though the words are strong, there was a wobble that showed just how hard she’s taking it, holding back some sniffles, “I’m, I’m sixteen and-”

“Oh please, all of you are kids at my age. Heck, I was seventeen when my parents had the happy accident,” he said, jerking his thumb to the brat, who glared back.

He sighed, “Look, I know you’re taking it hard, and that’s natural. But you were going into some really personal stuff back there.”

“But he-”

“Yeah, he’s shitty too. I heard. But how would you feel if you had all eyes on you for something you can’t control. Knowing you’re different and having people point it out at every moment, with stares, or comments, or trying to eat you.” 

“What?” she looked up in shock.

“Look, the point is that he knows he’s not normal, and the comment you made just pushed all the wrong buttons.”

She sniffles, nodding her head, thinking she got it.

She probably didn’t. People don’t just change with one pep talk, especially if they don’t live it. But hopefully it’ll help her grow.

“So, does that mean that he might like me,” she asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

“Hahaha, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is indeed a reference to YGO abridged and the… interesting developments that they gave the big five there. And not because I was able to just refer to him as the Penguin Guy rather than look up his name.
> 
> Also;
> 
> Anzu: *tries to show she’s interested… in the worst way possible*
> 
> Yami: _Is this bitch tryna start a fight?!?_
> 
> So yeah… Anzu’s a bit of a brat in this story. Not a _malicious_ brat per say, but she’s definitional more… self-centered, if you would. Not forever, but, I think having a mix of all the cannons gives me room to develop her from the short-sighted girl she was in the Toei series to a more well-rounded character as time goes on. Also, Yugi’s got rose-tinted glasses on as far as Anzu’s concerned. Yami has no such thing. Not that he's the best judge of her character either.


	6. A Calm Afternoon

He glared at the schedule, ready to tear into the idiot that _fucked_ him up in such a way. He _specifically_ pointed out to the pencil pusher who wrote this bullshit that he wanted this afternoon off. It wasn’t even a _fucking_ busy time, either, so staff was thin at that time too.

“Ah, looks like you’ve got a bum shift,” Goyu said, practicing his punts.

He glared, knowing who's behind it from that alone.

Lazy bastard.

He sighs, trying to scour the schedule, hoping that he could call in a favor when the idiot pops up beside him.

A weaker man would screech, just back, or freak out at the sudden appearance of the blond to his side.

He was not. So he just glared, daring the idiot to make a smart comment.

Hey, just because they _“get along_ ” doesn’t mean he’s going to deal with his bullcrap.

“Soooo, Why’s Kuro-bear so grumpy?” he teased, that same damn smile on his face.

He sighs. Might as well get this over with.

“I _specifically_ asked for Saturday afternoon off. Filed it and everything. And what do you _fucking_ know, the idiots in the office scheduled me for all of Saturday, _especially_ the afternoon.

“ _Oh_? Got a date?” he asked in a playful way, being annoying with how interested he is.

“Tch, fuck no. It’s for my brother,” he dismissed, because he has too much on his plate and dealing with the dating scene of this city, especially the scene _he’s_ in, is a nightmare waiting to happen.

He sighs again, trying to stay calm, trying _not_ to yell at the idiot that has nothing to do with his problems.

(The _jackass,_ however...)

“There’s a social group for people who’ve… got conditions. Not exactly like him, but kids… well, most of them are teens at this point, but you get the picture, who have to deal with chronic conditions and… it’s a good support system for him. To have people to talk to that understand, at least on some points. And…. I…,” he wraps his arms around himself, not used to putting such things out there.

He puts his hand on the crossover point of his arms, and as he looks into those corn-blue eyes, he saw a look of understanding.

“... I could take him. If you want that is,” the blond offered.

… What?

He double-checked. And whoopie-freaking-doo, he’s actually free that day.

He looks again at the blond and considers it, trying to see if there’s any catch to his offer.

And when he couldn’t find any, he reluctantly, not as reluctantly as he would have liked, agreed.

****

He walked to the apartment building where Suwa and his brother lived, re-reading the instructions that Suwa _gratuitously_ gave him the shift before, as he rode the elevator up.

It’s funny, this is the first apartment building that he found with one since he’s been here.

It was easy to find the apartment, since he came here already, but it somehow _feels_ different when he’s expected rather than just showing up.

His hand was halfway to the door when it opened, showing the smaller Suwa ready for the day, a knitted blanket in place of the more… eccentric ones he prefers.

“Ready,” he said with a smile, a bag on his lap as he rolled out of the apartment.

He couldn’t help the bubbles of laughter at such enthusiasm.

“It seems _you’re_ excited.”

He nodded.

“Yeah, I got this cool game that I can share with the rest of the group at Yugi’s place. Did you know he lives in a game shop?” he explained, his eyes bright as the started their trip.

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah, and-”

“Hey Suwa, it seems like you have a new babysitter,” a red haired girl said, leaning on the side of her door.

“Why Himekoji, I didn’t know you cared?” Yami shot back, fake sweetness obvious to anyone with ears.

“Tch, like I-” she started before she saw him. He saw the interest in her eyes as she changed her demeanor.

“Oh, my apologies,” she said with a curtsy, “I’m Kaoruko Himekoji, Suwa’s neighbor.”

She then fluttered her eyes at him, looking up at him expectantly.

_‘...Who is this child and why is she hitting on me?’_

“Ah, thank you for the introduction. I’m-”

“Going to be late if we don’t get moving,” Yami interrupted, rolling away, giving her a nasty look that she returned twice-fold. He then stuck out his tongue.

He moved to keep up, surprised at how quickly he can get around.

Soon they were at the elevator, with Yami pushing the button as soon as they got in.

“That’s Himekoji, a third-year at the same school Yugi goes to. She’s flirted with my brother before, so don’t think that she’s doing it just cause you’re cute,” he explains as they ride down.

“Oh, you think I’m cute?” 

He rolls his eyes.

“Anyone with eyes can see you’re cute. Not Yugi cute, but conventionally cute,” he says.

He chuckles at that.

“Does Yami-chan have a crush on Yugi-kun?” he teases, hoping to see how he’d fluster at the accusation. 

“Yes,” he says bluntly.

“ _Oh_ ,” he replied, not expecting Suwa’s brother to be so-

“Yeah, I’m not like you and Kurie, circling around each other like that.”

“What!” he shouts as they get to the train, “No, no, no. Kuro-tap and I are just friends. Co-workers at most, not whatever-”

“Then why did you come to the apartment?” he asked, a strong look in his eyes, a certainly that unnerves him, like he can cut the fat and look straight into your soul.

“I, I mean… it’s just…” he tried before he sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re seeing, or even if that true in the slightest, but… it’s personal. There are a lot of things going on right now. For the _both_ of us. And-” he turned to the window, watching all the trees go by, “I think whatever’s between us can’t be forced. And _if_ it turns out you’re right, you can brag about it all you want. Alright?”

He considered it for a moment before nodding, leaving the both of them in blissful silence as they went to their destination.

As soon as they hit their station, they went off, Yami taking the lead as he followed, until they were at a white building.

The secretary nodded, though not before giving him a strange look.

“He’s my escort for the day,” Yami replied, a somewhat bitter smile on his face, “Kurie’s got the short stick and asked his coworker to babysit.”

She nodded, giving him a visitor's pass before they went to the meeting place, where a brunette girl launched at him.

“Yami! You came,” she smiled, her green eyes sparkling as Yami returned the hug, his butt lifting off of the seat.

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t have been possible without Kurie’s future boyfriend,” he said, jerking a thumb at him.

“Oh really?” she turned, and he was struck by just how _bright_ she was, like a miniature star that came to earth, “Hi, I’m Sakura Kinomoto, and over there’s my twin Bakura.”

‘ _Huh? And he thought that Japanese people did it in reverse_ ,’ he thought as he followed to where Sakura’s pointing, seeing a man with stalk-white hair reading a book, with little resemblance between the two twins. He looked up and nodded, before going back to his book. Which was good. He didn’t need a reminder of him. Especially right no-

“Yamiii! You’re wearing Chii’s blanket!” an excited blond goes over to hug Yami, a girl with the same face standing behind her.

“I said I would,” he replied, a huge smile on his face.

He then rolled over to the circle of other kids, Chi and Sakura on either side as they start their meeting, the counciler in charge of the group, a woman named Karen (who was as far from the stereotype surrounding her name as humanly possible), gather everyone around and asked them how things have been, what they’d like to share and so on. 

He tried to tune out the rest of the meeting, tried to push those emotions back into a box, but then there was a voice beside him.

“You have a twin too, don’t you.”

He turned to see the other blond girl there, the one with Chii’s face.

“Or, at least you had one,” she continued, looking back at the meeting, where Yami brought out the game and all of them cheered.

“How did-”

“You flinched. Both at the word and at the sight of us,” she said, still focusing on the group, “Don’t worry, It’s not that obvious… not unless you’re looking.”

He sighed, turning away, not wanting to look at her.

“Was it painful?”

Ha gave her a look.

“When he died?”

He sighed.

“I don’t know…. I don’t even know if he’s still alive,” he admitted, too uncomfortable with admitting that old wound to someone he just met.

“Let me guess, foster care?”

He nodded.

“Yeah… that’s what would have happened with me and Ele… with me and Chii. If it wasn’t for our parents… adopted us both and treated us better then our bio folks.”

“... That’s good,” he finally replied, glad that there wasn’t another case like his, “Though I assume that it’s not _all_ perfect, what with her here.”

This time it was her turn to look away.

“... Yeah… I was stupid. Thinking about things I shouldn’t. Almost got ran over when I ran away… the only reason I’m here right now is her… and she doesn’t even remember….”

He put a hand on her shoulder. Nothing more and nothing less.

She appreciated it anyway, just letting the white noise of the group wash over them, just appreciating the company of another like them, two twins with a broken bond between them and their other halves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, a nice, lazy chapter where nothing bad happens. Just some worldbuilding and nuggets for down the line.
> 
> Incidentally, for anyone who's curious about what version of Yugioh is followed for this story, it’s a mix of Toei, DM, and manga with a few twists of headcannon and AU changes sprinkled in there.


	7. Rumor Has It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise double chapter this week...
> 
> because this chapter is _really_ short.
> 
> Don't expect this to happen often.

“Hey? Have you heard?” Higashikunimaru shouts, bringing all eyes on the break room on him.

“Mh?” he asked, his mouth full of dinner, a peanut butter & jelly sandwich, a simple, comfortable thing he can eat so he can get on with his day, a classic that’s harder to make in the land of the rising sun.

“Yeah, I heard there was another patient in the psy ward. Something about a guy in a dark place. He’s right between the guy who hear his heartbeat and the guy who thinks trash is cash. There’s also a guy that thinks he’s being attacked by monsters.”

“... Is insanity something _normal_ in this city?” he asked, confused.

Shukaido nodded, “Yeah, pretty much. At least it explains all the gangs and such... like, there’s even an entire school of them, if I’m remembering it right.”

“Or,” Shiro stated, done with his own bento, “It could be the effects of having a bad economy and people overworking to overhaul an entire company have left their children without any guidance. And in any case, just because a person has a psychological disorder doesn’t mean that they are bad people. Not like that convict that was burned alive in that burger joint.”

“Or perhaps it has to do with our town’s vigilante,” Sakurazuka said, a far too pleased look on his face.

“Oh? Who’s that?” He asks, both curious and disturbed about how happy this made Sakurazuka.

“Hehehe… well I’m surprised you didn’t know, considering that he’s had an _interesting_ mark in the city,” he said almost fondly before looking away, “It's somewhat of an urban legend, of a man who’d punish the wicked in the city, driving them insane with illusions, affecting their bodily senses, they've even been linked to the burnt convict that Kamui mentioned, if the police reports are right. Ah~ to have that power over life and death. To judge the sinners of the world and bask in their shattered remains… That’s a life worth living, don’t you think?”

That’s…. _Disturbing…_ especially with how _sweet_ that smile is as he talks about him…

He went back to his paperwork, trying to forget the slightly sadistic smile that lit up his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the distance, Yugi and the pharaoh shiver.


	8. Triplet Terror

He sighed as another patient was rolled into the Psych Ward, their screams of horror as they tried to fend off the imagined monsters searing into his mind.

“Think it’s your vigilante?” he asked Sakurazuka, trying to joke as he worked on his paper work.

The other doctor shook his head.

“No, this doesn’t have any of the refinement of our mystery man… not like those burn victims that came in.”

“Oh?” he said, not especially caring but knowing that Sakurazuka will tell his _oh so impressive_ vigilante anyway.

“Yes, apparently he distributes justice through games, of all things. Though it _is_ disappointing that they don’t remember much more than that.”

“And how do you know that he’s ‘distributing justice’ as it were?” he asked, looking up from his paperwork.

He gave a dark laugh.

“Well, once you’ve been around here long enough, you get a feel for whose naughty and whose nice.”

He shook his head.

“Everything alright in here?” Miyuki asked, giving him more papers to fill out, while taking his old ones.

“Just talking about our latest patient,” Sakurazuka said with a smile, his face almost kind, if you didn’t know his twisted nature.

The nurse nodded.

“Yeah, it seems like every day we get another case from Kaiba Corp.”

“Wait, I thought they got out of the military game?” he asked.

It was all the papers could talk about for a while, that the new CEO’s changing the whole direction of the company and focusing more on games and technology… something that surprisingly worked, though how’s beyond him.

“They did… though now I’m not sure that’s such a good thing, given the people coming in,” she added, worried about just what it was that’s turning people insane.

Frankly she’s not the only one.

“* _sigh_ * Well, we’ll just have to take it one day at a time,” he said, trying to give her a comforting smile, hoping that that's the last he’ll hear about it for a while.

At least Suwa’s having a better day.

****

It was a beautiful, sunny day as he and Kurie look around the Kame game shop. Well, _he_ looked around the gameshop. Kurie leaned on the wall, watching him like a hawk.

It’s _reallllly_ annoying that he’s so... 

“Yami-kun?” Yugi’s soft voice asks, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Ah, sorry. Just… _brothers_ ,” he dismissed with Yugi nodding, not really getting it but offering comfort all the same, like the sweetheart he is, before going back to what they were doing, with him listening intently as Yugi continued his explanation of the cards he had out in front of him.

“And this,” he said, showing him the snake lady card, “ is Violet Hecate, a rare card. It’s pretty good on it’s own, but with Yellow and Red Hecate, they become Gorgan, one of the most powerful Monsters and Wizar-”

“Duel Monsters,” Kurie said, interrupting Yugi. 

“W-what?” he asks, shaken by Kurie’s _rudeass_ interruption.

“Tch, the game’s Duel Monsters,” he says before pointing to the side of the box, “Says it right there.”

“O-oh, I-” he stammered, his confidence deflating at Kurie being a dick.

“Owwwww, my back,” Grandpa Mouto said, stretching his body backwards, “And just when I need to sort out the storage room. _sigh,_ if only there was a strong young man to help me out.”

“Jii-chan, let me-” Yugi said trying to go forward, but he figured out the old man’s game.

“Hell no. you’re not doing it,” Kurie yelled, right on cue, “You got enough shit on your plate as it is kid. * ”Not a kid.” * I’ll take care off it while you two stay here.”

He then goes with Grandpa Mouto to the back, with Grandpa’s eyes light up with hidden glee at the successful con.

Pretty good if he says so himself.

He turns to see Yugi looking dejected, and then to the box Kurie was pointing at.

“That’s weird.”

“Hm?”

“It _does_ say Duel Monsters… but the kanji under it says Monster and Wizards,” he pointed out, seeing where Yugi got the idea that the card game was named M&W rather than DM.

“Oh? I- I guess I was just stupid, that’s all,” Yugi said, scratching his head with a self-deprecating smile on his face.

Well, that’s not good. He thinks, trying to find a way to cheer him up when he remember something that happened recently.

“Hey. did you know that _Mach Go Go Go!_ Is called _Speed Racer_ in English,” he said, his head in his hand as Yugi looked at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Yeah, Fai told me,” he said, nodding as he straightened up, “He even thought that the Main character’s named Speed, of all things.”

This got Yugi to laugh, which made him smile for real. Along with making his own heart pump fast at the adorable face.

He wheels away, looking at the other games in the shop as he tried to calm his nerves, not wanting Yugi to catch on.

The door rang.

He goes over to the corner, trying to see what kind of game to bring the others for next time, happy to both help the gameshop _and_ give the others in the group a fun game to play.

He found an interesting one, one with wolves on it, and turned to Yugi… only to find an _unpleasant_ surprise.

The purple-haired bitch of his nightmares. With Yugi. Here.

He saw the demented psycho, acting sweet and caring to Yugi, her face the perfect mimicry of love-struck teen, but he knew better, especially that gleam in her eye when Yugi was showing off the Violet Hecate card. The same gleam when she…

He knew what he had to do.

He rolled up, not even listening to what they’re saying, swiped the card out of Yugi’s hand and put it in his mouth, the card tasting awful as he started chewing.

“Yami-kun, What are yo-”

“Give it back,” the bitch yells, showing her true colors, violently shaking him, even lifting him from his chair.

He glared back, working harder, not wanting to give her even a _hint_ of satisfaction.

She started shaking harder, pushing his chair away with all her shaking.

“The _hell_ are you doing!” Kurie shouts, catching everyone's attention.

He saw those gross green eyes widen in fear as she pushes him away, his butt barely missing the seat as Yugi helps ease him back in.

She runs. With Kurie right on her tail, ready to scare her and her bitchy sisters away from the shop.

He works the card out of his mouth, Violet Hecate seeing better days with teeth marks puncturing the cardboard and spit all over, and even a bend in the middle, but still usable if he wanted to use it.

“Thank you, Yami-kun… but how did you know?” he asked, his soft, caring eyes twilight on him.

He looked away, both form the bad memories and the dazzling sight.

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to forget the girl who once tried to cut me up with her creepy triplets,” he grumbled bitterly.

“What?” Yugi said with shock, getting an ice pack for Yami from the freezer and wrapping a cloth around it before putting in on his cheek, “Why would they do that?”

“Tch, something about thinking I’m a mermaid because of my _unique state_ ,” he replied, trying to lighten it up with a bad joke, but the bitterness at being attacked at such a young age. It was his first time going to the park, something he had to beg Dad and Kurie for, a way to get his mind off the surgery he just had, and those three just _fucked it all up_.

The way they held him down, trying to cut into his flesh, trying to…

Well, Kurie terrified the three away, with Dad giving their mother a particularly tight smile as he explained why his son ‘attacked’ her ‘little angels’.

Yugi placed a comforting arm on him, bringing him back to the present.

They just stared at each other after that, with him soaking up the comfort that Yugi gives so freely.

God, he’s so incredible.

The door rings again.

“Hey Yugi,” Mizaki greets, interrupting the moment.

“I was just wondering if- What the hell happened?” she shrieked, looking at the card he helped save from creepy witch girls.

“Ah, well-”

“Put it in my mouth,” he said shamelessly, giving her a shit-eating grin.

She glared back.

He reveled in her rage all in, amused by her fury.

Today is a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we see a bit of Yami’s POV, and his crush on Yugi deepen as he spends time with him… and more fuel to his feud with Anzu.
> 
> The way I handled the name change between series is that Monsters and Wizards is the collection name while Duel Monsters is the TCG name, with this being more of a first run that has changes as the game goes on.
> 
> Also, I had the ‘Yami eats a card’ bit in since the beginning. Yami’s a bit of a feral child who does whatever the hell he can to help people he holds dear.


	9. Sightseeing and Capmon Games

“So, Fai, how have things been?” Subaru, ever the friendly face, asked him.

“Yeah, how has Domino been treating you?” Kiyuki chimed in, giving him that look, as if he wanted to know.

“Oh, well enough,” the idiot answered absentmindedly, focusing on the paperwork in front of him, “I eat, I sleep, I clock in to work.”

“Wait,” Fuma shouts, butting into the conversation, Kamui behind him, “You never explored the _city_ ? Heck, even _I_ do something besides work.”

“I doubt that going on the hunt for ghosts counts as exploring the city,” Kamui chides him, annoyed but fondly so, if that makes sense.

“Hahaha, well, I’ve been busy. Besides I don’t even know where to start,” Fai answers, his fake smile on at full force.

“Well, maybe Kuro can take you out,” Miyuki “helpfully” suggested, “I saw that both of you have Friday off, so maybe you can go and explore things. I mean, Kurogane’s been around here _forever_ , so he’s probably you’re best bet for a guide.”

The blond nodded, “Yeah, that sounds great. Is that alright, Kuro-hi?”

He was ready to reject him, to tell him to get a guild book if he really wants to know, to stop Miyuki’s _stupid_ delusion that he has something for the American doc.

And then he looked into those cornblue eyes.

“Tch, sure. Better than you getting lost,” he says, ignoring the rest as he goes off, not even bothering to look behind to see the other’s reaction.

*****

They met up in front of his apartment building, with the brat joining him in the elevator because he’s going somewhere with the kid.

As soon as they were on the streets, the brat rolled away, off on whatever it is that he and the kid are planning to do.

“So, what’s first?” the blond smiled, not a true smile in the least, but better then the fake ones he uses at the hospital.

He brought out his list of shit to do in Domino, which wasn’t as much to him, but who knows.

“Well, there’s the Domino Amusment Park, which is closed until spring,” scratch off the list, “the Museum, which is pretty good overall, even has a reputation as being one of the best in Japan, but there was a death there recently…” a shake and a scratch, “There’s the aquarium,” the idiot violently shakes his head, saying that he had a bad experience in one once and can’t be in them after that, “and there’s some rumor that Kaiba Corp is up to something big, but it’s not ready.”

He sighs, somehow disappointed that he wasn’t able to go do something _nice_ with Fai. Which is stupid. Because he was forced to.

Even though he didn’t _have_ to.

“How about we just wander the shopping district? I’m sure we can find something there, if we look hard enough,” Fai suggested.

He nodded, going off and looking at all the fancy shit they can never own, especially the fancy ass suits that only rich bitches would own.

They were just leaving one such store when he spotted it.

The latest issue of Maganyan. Fresh from the printer. Right in front of him.

He looks back, seeing Fai looking at some other useless bauble that no one really needs before chancing it.

He snuck over, glancing at Fai to make sure he was still there, before opening the issue, his mind easily falling into the world of Nippo, where the main character fights all the other ninjas sent by his former clan to protect the one who earned his loyalty, each battle as much a battle of wits as it is of skill.

He didn’t even notice that Fai was behind him until it was too late.

“I didn’t know you liked that kind of thing.”

He jerked back, startled to find him right next to him.

“Don’t _do_ that, you dumbass,” he hissed, his face red from embarrassment, no doubt.

“Hm? And what was I supposed to do when you were _engrossed_ with you book there?”

He looked away, not like the fact that his coworker found out about his guilt pleasure.

“Oh? Are you embarrassed about it?” he said with a teasing smile before turning away, “Well, at least I know you’re not just some gym bunny.”

Gym bunny?

He laughs before picking up a book himself, “Honestly, there’s no shame in that. I have this cheesy book that I read when I was a kid that I just _devoured_.”

“Tch, how cheesy can it be,” he grumbled, going back to his manga, relaxing after the blond's acceptance.

“It had _vampires_. In high school. Or was it middle school?” he asked himself before shaking his head, “In any case it was a cheesy, gothic mess… but still… there was something about the book that called to me, something about it I can relate to… I… it really helped me. Especially with everything.”

He turned to the blond, seeing his eye there and not there, like he was looking at something that wasn’t there, and decided to bring him back to earth.

“What was the name of the story?” he asked, simple. Clean. No fuss to it.

“Hm? Ah, sorry,” He apologized, his shields back up as he gave the same smile from before, “It’s called ‘ _Shattered Mirror_ ’. Probably not even translate, if you’re asking for a copy.”

“Tch, why would I want that?” he said as he went up front and got his manga.

They went walking afterward, back to having no destination. But there was something different, like he saw a piece of Fai that few others saw.

They went to a local ramen stand, Kurogane ordering first and turning to Fai to ask for his order…

Only to see him already taking a bite out of a sandwich, his cheeks stuffed with bread.

“The hell are you doing?”

“Hm? Want some?” he managed to get out, his voice muffled by the food.

He looked, seeing brown and purple stuff gushing from the center, the purple stuff threatening to ooze out to the floor.

“No! And the fuck’s that?”

He looked confused and pointed at a drink, the server giving it to which he chugged, swallowed the mess before answering.

“It’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Kuro-chu. What, you never heard of it before?”

His eye twitched at that.

“Of course I heard of it. But what the hell are you eating it at lunch for? We’re going to have ramen.”

“Well, you _usually_ eat peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. And I just thought that you were paying for yourself,” he explained before going back to his sandwich, ignoring his look of disgust.

“It’s pure sugar. And of course I’ll pay for you. I’m the one taking you out,“ he hissed, ordering at random for his _guest_ before going back to their argument.

The idiot tried to change his mind, but he wasn’t having it, giving the server his cash and _glaring_ at the blond, _daring_ him to refuse the bowl in any way, shape and form.

Fai sighed before digging in, using his spoon more than his chopsticks, as he ate.

There were a few moments of silence as they ate. Just two guys eating out.

Together.

As friends/coworkers.

Nothing weird about it.

As soon as they were done they were off again, with Fai suggesting the store the kid lives in.

“How’d you know about that?” he asked, his words more curious then anything as Fai walked beside him.

“Welllll, your brother _does_ talk about him a lot,” he replied, his words having a sing-song sort of feel about them.

“Tch, of course he did,” he muttered under his breath.

The blond laughed at that, his voice musical as they made their way to the Kame game shop.

“It’s really cute. The way your brother talks about his crush like he’s some kind of divine being,” Fai said _oh so casually_.

“Oh please, I been _near_ them and let me tell you the only thing more obnoxious than his mooning over him is how fucking _oblivious_ the kid is about it. I mean, gah!”

“Funny, I thought that he was keeping his feeling to himself,” Fai remarked, putting his chin in his cupped hand.

“Yeah. Well _saying_ that and _doing_ that are completely different things. Not to mention this is his first time crushing on _anyone_ like that,” he pointed out, his grip tight on his bag.

“ _Oh?_ An overprotective papa bear, huh?” Fai asked as he turned around, walking backwards like the idiot he is.

“Of course I am,” he shouts, “Someone _has to_ protect him from all the shitty people that are in this fucking city.”

“Does that include me?” he asks, not clarifying which part he thought of himself.

“Of course I’ll protect you, “ he spat out, not seeing the lanky man as much of the threat.

“Would you?” he said, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk, just looking at him.

They looked at each other, taking in the other and the expression on both their faces.

He doesn’t know who started it, him or the blond, but somehow they were leaning in on each other, their breaths mingling as they slowly moved towards the other, slowly bridging the gap between them, meeting in the middle.

He was close.. So close… if he just leaned a little bit more.

He was almost tempted, tempted by those lips and the charming facade that hid someone broken deep down, a scar that wouldn’t heal… or that he doesn’t _want_ healed.

But then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye.

A group of kids, weapons in the ready, ready to attack the kid! Attack the kid and _his brother_!

Fai was confused as he pulled away, before seeing what he saw and joining him, not offended at… _that_ being interrupted.

Good. There was time for.. Whatever it is between them later. Right now he had a brother to save.

******

It was a beautiful sunny day as he sat besides Yugi, both of them patiently waiting for their chance to get some Capmons. 

Yugi told him all about the game, he even has a few already, but he wanted to get some more so that he and Yami could have a match. Something the both of them can enjoy together.

It was that kind of thinking, so thoughtfulness and consideration, along with a thousand other things he could rattle on about, are why he finds himself falling more and more for violet-eyed by beside him… it certainly helps that he’s cute with just as big of a gaming streak as his own.

Some kid tried to cut in line in front of them, but he was faster, almost clipping the brat with his chair.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” he smiles sweetly, lying through his teeth.

They were soon at the gatcha box, with Yugi going first.

… With the machine eating his coin.

He glared at the machine as Yugi started yelling at it, pissed that it didn't give Yugi the prize. But then he got an idea. An awful idea. An idea that Kurie will hate.

“Yugi?”

“Hm?” Yugi turned away from the scam box to look at him.

“Would you mind turning my chair to the side?”

He gave him a curious look, but did as asked.

“Thank you,” he thanked, before ramming into the box, using all his weight to knock it again and again, until the little capsule got out with a pop on the ground.

He settled back in, making sure everything was working alright before looking at their spoils, a two for one deal if he ever saw it.

Heh, maybe he should do that more often.

The door behind him opened, with some old man yelling at Yugi, something about how his machine was worth a lot.

_Worth a lot, my ass._

He takes a deep breath, calling to mind all those times that Kurie was yelling at someone for messing with him, whether it was real or not, and set his face accordingly.

“Hey,” he shouts, putting in as much indignation as he could, “Maybe you should stop yelling at some kid ( _sorry Yugi_ ) and actually _fix_ this stupid thing?”

“What did you sa-” the old man started before seeing _who_ he was, wheelchair and all.

“Yeah, this stupid thing was in my way when I was trying to move around, and unlike this-” * _bang, bang_ * “”- piece of junk, I actually _need_ my chair. So what are you going to-”

“Mouto Yugi,” some kid who’s trying to be Cousin It started talking to Yugi like he was some kind of Bond villain wannabe, “At last we meet.”

“Ummm, _whoo_ are you?” Yugi asked shyly, yet with the same amount of skepticism that he has for the kid.

“Oh, forgive me, I’m Kaiba Mokuba, Seto’s younger brother,” he sneered. Again, Bond villain wannabe.

Which he proved a moment later with him siccing the rest of the rugrats on them, paying the man for the machine and bringing them to some warehouse. He then goes off explaining the rules for their game and goes to challenge Yugi for “beating his brother”.

Oh please, _he_ beats his brother all the time at games. This pipsqueak is a shame to all little brothers everywhere.

“How about I go instead?” he said, wheeling forward right in front of the brat.

“What? Why would I want to play with some cripple like _you?_ ” he shouts.

Oh, this kid is definitely on his shit list now.

“Well, I just think it’d be a waste of Yugi’s time to have him face such a _childish_ opponent. Especially one who doesn’t even know the rules of gaming.”

“What!?!?” he yells, banging the table, “How dare you say that! I know how to play games! And I’ll prove it… and take your chair away _when_ I win!”

 _‘Which is why you rigged the game…_ ’ he thought as he and the brat get their capmons, confirming his suspicions when the brat has all high number mons and most of his were low. But he has a plan...

“Then it seems you have a bad teacher,” he says as he sets his pieces, “ But don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

“Grrrr, what’s with the amateur set-up?” the brat yells.

“Hehehe, believe what you will.”

The brat then plays his first move, decimating his first capmon.

The brat starts gloating, but stops when he sees that he’s calm.

“Why aren’t you angry? I just killed you monster.”

He gave a chuckle before playing his next piece.

“Like I said, you don’t even know the rules of gaming. Rule number one,” he emphasized, putting his finger up, “No matter what the circumstances always act like you have the upper hand.”

“Grrrr, shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_!” he slams his next piece down, almost cracking it.

Another of his monsters down… and another step towards victory.

He spots some of the brats that brought them here picking on Yugi, one of them even trying to go for his puzzle. (He remembers how fondly Yugi told him about it and the eight years it took to solve.)

He has another idea.

“By the way,” he said casually, almost dismissively, getting the kids attention, “Have you ever hear of the Nightmare Nurse?”

“What? What are you talking about?” the brat sneered, though he can tell that he’s got a hook in him.

“Well,” he started, leaning back on his chair, before putting down his monster, “they say that there’s a nurse on staff at the local hospital, tall and broad, with a sneer on his face and eyes as red as blood, ready to take any bad children with him to the underworld, where they’d be used as living dissection experiment for all the demons and ghouls and other nasties that reside there.”

“Y-you’re lying. You’re lying about the nurse and you’re lying about your skill… and I’m going to prove it by beating you here and now,” he yells before slamming his piece down, a tie now, but the match isn’t over yet.

“Now, you’re just letting your fears control you, which brings me to rule number two, always keep your cool,” he childed before making his next move, with the brat falling easily into his trap.

“hahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THAT! I’VE GOT FOUR MONSTERS ON THE FIELD AND YOU ONLY HAVE A TWO STAR MONSTER! YOU’RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!”

Sheesh, loud much.

“Why yes you do. All diagonal. Just as planned,” he smirks at the brat, leaning back into his chair.

“Wh-what?” he says, stupefied.

“You see,” he starts looking at his lone piece, the crowd confused, with only Yugi getting what he’s going for, “Torigun isn’t much to write home about. It only has two stars, is bad in close corners, and can’t turn sharp corners… but once per match, it can do a super move that will destroy all pieces in a diagonal line. And would you look at that,” he smiled the fakest sweet smile he could, his fingers folded in front of him, “there they are. All in a line, thanks to you.”

And as the brat’s face falls as his overpowered team is defeated in one move, he leans back, basking in his victory.

“Rule number three, always save your trump card until the very end,” he smirks as he wheels off to Yugi 

“No, no you can’t. You can’t. You can’t beat me. Not like this,” the mop top spirals at the lose, probably too use to playing with people who don’t know any better, ”not like-”

“The hell are you brats doing,” Kurie shouts as he slams the warehouse doors open, scaring the shit out of everyone… even him.

‘ _Shit, I thought he was out with that doctor he’s crushing on._ ’

“AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT’S THE NIGHTMARE NURSE!!!!!!!!” the brats scream to the heavens at the sight of Kurie before running away, off to do some more stupid shit.

Kurie stares at the almost empty warehouse before glaring at him, with the blond doctor behind him, trying to hide his amusement… and failing.

“Are you telling shitty-ass scary stories about me again?” he said with that _‘I **know** you are so don’t lie to me_’ look on his face.

“Mayybe,” he teased, because as scary as he can be at time, he knows that his brother’s a softy deep down.

“Damn it, Yami. You know I have to work with those kids and I don’t need them freaking out because I’m trying to take temperature!”

It seems that those last words broke a dam in Fai, who started laughing out loud at the misfortune of his co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane: Stop using me to scare people. >:(
> 
> Yami:Then stop being scary. :P
> 
> Fai: *laughs in the corner*


	10. Dealing with the Box

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pleeeeease.”

“NO!”

“Pwueeeeeeeeesseeeeeeee.”

“I said no, and I mean it,” he shouted at the brat, not even fooled for a moment.

“Tch,” Yami spat, his face losing that ‘cute’ thing that he was doing. As if he could pull it off. 

He might have been worried if it was the kid. He had the face for it. But Yami… no.

“Well, it _would_ be a good way of using this,” Fai said poking at the box, the CapMons inside wobbling at the movement.

“” _We_ are not going to drag a _fucking_ vending machine all the way to the apartment just because the _brat_ thinks he’s won it,” he shouted, ignoring the glare from said brat.

“Well, _technically_ Mokuba-kun bought it, and I don’t really want to deal with the owner again,” the kid said, looking down at his feet as he shuffled around.

“Not to mention, it’s rigged,” Yami pointed out, as if that would get him to change him mind.

“That can be easily fixed,” Fai said, lifting the box off and fiddling with the prize hole, before taking out some kind of wire thing.

“So cool! How’d you do it?” Yugi asked in awe.

“Hehe, well, I’ve learned a thing or two,” he dismissed, an easy smile on his face.

****

In the end, they had decided to put it by the entrance of their hospital, with Fai and Miyuki double-teaming to get through all the paperwork to have it approved.

“Oh wow, I haven’t played with one of these since I was a kid,” Sora, Arashi’s husband said as they were finishing putting the thing down.

“Are you sure this wouldn’t be taken away?” Arashi asked as Sora put in his coin.

“Sure it will,” Fuma chimed in as he butted in, “After all, we’ve got both Goyu’s favorite nurse AND his prized foreign doc bringing up the proposal. They even have a way for the rest of the staff to benefit, as long as this toy thing still brings in the kiddies.”

Kamui gives him a disapproving glare as he goes in for his shift.

“Nonetheless, we are a hospital. Not a gaming shop or shop where we can hve such things,” she replied.

“You got a point.” he said, nodding in agreement, “But it’s either this _or_ the brat gets a gacha box in his bedroom.”

“I see,” she says as her husband cheers in the background, excited about his one star monster, Takashi and Kentarou behind him in line, though only Takashi wanted to be there. 

****

“Excuse me.”

He sighed before he turned, seeing some middle-aged woman in front of him, brats and other mothers behind her, her face pinched together.

“Yes,” he asked, already expecting this after he got the story from the kid about what Yami told the pack of rugrats.

She was startled for a moment, taken aback for some reason before remembering why she’s there.

“How dare you go around scaring children like that,” she started, as if it was _his_ fault that the brat used him as a tall tale to scare the gang of mini-thugs that forced them into a warehouse.

“And how did I do that again?” he shot back, not in the mood to humor this kind of bullshit.

“Why, you-”

“Hey there, how can I help you?” Fai interrupted, his fake smile in full force, disarming the bitch in front of him.

“Ahh, yes. It’s just we heard _distressing things_ about this brute he-”

“Ah, you mean the “Nightmare Nurse” story?” Fai said teasingly, doing little quotation marks for emphasis, charming all the mothers there, “Sorry that they were scared by it. Kuro-pii’s brother’s has quite the talent for such stories. He’s really not that bad once you get over his grumpy face.”

He pats his head for good measure, treating him like a dog.

He lets him… this time. Because unlike _some_ people, he actually has work to do.

He goes to leave, assured that the idiot’s words will put the hags under his spell, dismissing the bogus stories that their ‘little angels’ told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how you can rig vending machines and honestly, i don’t want to look it up, so here’s _my_ bullshit reason how Mokuba did it.


	11. Terrors of Death

It was a typical Tuesday. The same bullshit of kids coming in for doing stupid shit, adults coming in for doing  _ dangerous _ stupid shit, and all the victims that got caught in the crossfire.

There was even this guy that Takashi remembered from somewhere. A guy who  _ loved _ bragging about his ‘skills’ in martial arts.

Personally, he thinks that any school would be ashamed of having such a an ass for a student,  _ especially _ one who comes in with a broken jaw.

And then a familiar old man was wheeled in, with one of the kids that Yami’s been hanging around with by his side.

****

As much as he’d want to be on staff for the kid’s grandpa, he’s not on surgery duty. Miyuki is and she’s got more then enough experience picking up the slack for Goyu to help the old man through. Not to mention that Fai’s the head surgeon, and as greenhorn as he is, he’s still damn fine at his job.

Besides, there are other patients that need him.

He saw Yami as he was doing his rounds, talking to some kid with glasses that goes to the same school as Kat, the kid, and the neighbor girl.

He kept himself busy with dealing with them, most of them taking his comments in stride… until he was in one kid’s room, where he saw Kat trying to play keep-away with some chainsaw maniac.

“The hell is this?”

“Oh, hey Kuro. this is the main attraction for Kaibaland’s grand opening, Death-T. He has like, these actors, with one being a jerk who was mean to Kaiba, go through five levels where they have to beat all the levels to stay alive.”

“...What?” he said, shocked as he saw Kat use the candle to get out of the demented trap.

“”Yeah. They first had this old guy, a ‘master gamer’, who Kaib beat easily, by the way, before issuing the challenge to the main actor, that’s the guy with freaky spiky hair, to Death-T. Isn’t it great?” he said, unaware of just how ‘real’ everything is.

“Say, would this ‘master gamer’ just so happen to have a bandana on his head?” Fuma butted in, an easy smile on his face, not unlike Seishirou when he hears about another victim of the ‘vigilante’ that he fawns over.

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

“ _ Wellll _ , either he  _ really _ got into his role, or  _ this _ ,” he pointed to the action on screen, where the four are standing in the middle of a blank room, “is real, because they just wheeled in someone from Kaibaland who had to go in for emergency surgery. And while I can see the blond doing something stupid like that, I’d like to think that Yugi has more sense, especially since he’s had so many close calls.”

He strolls away as the kid looks down, though for what reason he didn’t know, especially since he was out the door,  _ ready to tear Fuma’s head off for the shit he pulled. _

“The fuck was that?” he hissed, glaring at the man as they both walked to the psyc ward.

“Oh please, I was doing him a favor,” Fuma said in such a breezy way that made him want to punch him in the face, “He was  _ bound _ to learn the truth sooner or later. Besides, it’s healthy for the kid to learn that his heroes are flawed.”

“Not by telling him that the old man is here for what his ‘ _ idol _ ’  **did** ,” he growled as they entered the wing,”And since when are you doing a  _ Goyu  _ and revealing that kind of shit?”

“Since I’m not here as a doctor, but as a visitor,” he stated, his eyes losing any mirth, no matter how twisted, they had, “Also, remind me to get the blond something nice. Maybe some new cloths or something.”

He was confused for a second before he remembered.

His sister was a patient here. Long before the rash of psychotic breaks that populated most of the ward. Because Katori was the one who found the  _ bodies _ from Chopman.

The same one that allegedly burned to death on live TV. Broadcast to kids. Because of a charismatic madman.

He does a small prayer to Yugi and his friends as Fuma speaks to his sister, telling her that the figure from her nightmares is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and his friends: Well yeah, we almost died in a murder theme park, but we’re fine.:)
> 
> Fai: *disturbed by kids almost dying as a televised show* Now, who was trying to hurt you? :)
> 
> Kurogane: *already left to give the higher ups of Kaiba Corp a new one for signing off on this shit*


End file.
